Tales of an Abysswalker
by The Man of Many Masks
Summary: A prequel side-story to Artorias (who will be debuting in Y.S.R. soon enough) as well as a major backstory for the entire Y.S.R. world. Rated T for swearing and Ludicrous Gibs. Updates whenever I'm not procrastinating.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Minecraft, hell, I'm not sure if I own the rights to this! Whether or not I do, however, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Prologue: A Foreword from Artorias

To whom it may concern,

This journal of my travels, along with the rest of my worldly possessions contained in this chest, are the only things to pass on my knowledge to the next generations of humanity that exist here in Minecraftia. Even this may not be entirely accurate, my memory has likely been altered by my time in the abyss (more on that later), as while I remember clearly all the previous events I can't even remember my name when I was truly human. So, the story I tell will be to my memory, so take note of that when I say things that may be odd. Not to mention the fact that I first arrived in Minecraft when I was merely thirteen, I suppose _they _don't care about the age of those _they_ take. Not to mention this journal has, for the most part, been written after a good few events happened. While it was written before this foreword, I tried to write it in 1st person so that it at least seems like I wrote as the events happened.

So, without further ado, I present to you, the tales of an Abysswalker


	2. Realms

See prologue for disclaimer.

Chapter 1: Dreams

The events that transpired before my (unintentional, mind you,) travelling to Minecraft are quite perplexing. With fanfictions, something strange happens or nothing happens (also known as something even stranger). What happened to me may be stranger than what happened in any little fanfiction.

I had a dream of sorts, not like any ordinary dream, it was more like a slide-show. At first I saw wonderous things, castle spires, vast forests, thriving villages. However, slowly, the things I saw became more and more twisted. A humanoid creature with a brid-like head, nearly exposed ribs, green skin, and a spear. The same villages, but burning corpses this time. Then, then there was Attraides. I knew his name the moment I saw him, he was a mindflayer, if you don't know what those are, think of a human-sized Cthulhu with mauve skin and then you have a good mental image of them. Just as I had realized his name, I realized I had to kill him, how I realized this, I still don't know. A moment later I understood why; he was the ruler of the castle, and the cause of all these atrocities humanity had to endure.

The same moment I realized why, I woke up. Well, to be exact, I woke up in Minecraft, which certainly explained why the dream was so strange. I ran over to punch a tree, and only got one thing; a sore fist.

"Ooh, gah, ow." I mumbled under my breath as I grasped my aching hand. "Well, _that _didn't work." I commented as I looked for something that would be helpful. I noticed a starter chest right behind where I woke up, I hurried to it, because I knew I had limited daylight. As I opened it I noticed the items were thrown around haphazardly, whoever put the items in it did so in a rush, or at least that's the conclusion I came to. As I took out the items I noticed that text popped up naming each item.

'WOODEN PICK'

'STONE AXE'

'STICK'

'CHARCOAL'

'THE CRAFTALOPEDIA'

Everything about the items seemed normal, minus a few exceptions. For one, when I crafted torches later on, it said 'TORCH X4' but appeared as one torch. This changed to 'TORCH X3' after I placed one in my underground hovel, yet it still appeared as one. Then there was the Craftalopedia. It was a black book encrusted with gold. It was split up into two sections, one was similar to an encyclopedia, and the other was a journal. I skimmed through it when I first found it but only actually read it once I had my underground base made. I decided to flip to a random page in the encyclopedia part of it to start actually reading.

_The creepers are the most bizzare creatures I have come upon during my travels. They simply walk up to their target, make a hissing sound when close, and then explode. Their perputual frown seems to imply a disliking of the fact that they must kill themselves to annihilate their target. Their green coloration is likely an adaptation to blend in with grassy surroundings. The humanized creepers seem to not often wear pants, I am thoroughly disgusted by this._

The first thing that caught my attention was the last sentence.

_"Humanized Creepers?!" _I thought to myself _"What?! How even?!" _I flipped through the pages to see if I could find anything more on humanized creepers.

**-Humanized Mobs-**

For every type of monster I have encountered on my travels, I have encountered a type of human with the mob's powers. Through some experimentation I have found that these 'humans' respawn after some time if they die. While they all feast upon normal humans, the females have a strange habit of trying to rape their prey before consuming them, the humanized spiders seem most prone to this. On that note, beware any humanized wither skeletons, they have proven more dangerous than any other H.M.

As far as their origins, supposedly the mob royalties are the only ones able to create humanized mobs. By replacing most of the mob's DNA with human DNA upon its creation in ends up forming in such a manner so as to look human, but is still a monster on the inside.

Once again I flipped through the pages to find out more about mob royalty.

**-Mob Royalty-**

The royalty for the mobs are very similar to the H.M.s, however, their powers are far greater. The mob royalty is separated into two stages, the fathers, and the children. The fathers are powerful god-like mobs that rule over the mobs that they create. The children are mostly princesses, though there is one prince, they have human forms due to a disease that attacks only mobs. The queens died to this disease and the princesses and prince will only be able to revert to their monster forms permanently when they are 50.

The Human DNA that was neccesary for the transformation was gathered by the Ender-Dragon, how it was is quite frankly beyond me. Unfortunately, he was only able to gather them in time to save the princesses, the queens were long dead when he returned.

The Mob Royalties all have a fortress of some sort, all of which reside in the mob's respective dimension. The only exception is the Ender-Dragon, who uses The End itself as his fortress.

Although I read up some more on these royalties, that was the only information that was truly important. I did, however, eventually find that in addition to the nether, overworld, and ender royalties, there was mob royalty from the aether and the twilight forest. I wasn't huge on the modding scene, but I had heard of the Twilight Forest and the Aether.

I was released from my little self-contained world by banging on the front doors of my fort. I picked up my sword, opened the doors, and then proceeded to slaughter the zombies that were there. Afterwords I covered up the entrance except for one small hole to look out of.

_"If this world can bend and break most of Minecraft's rules, what's to say I can't too?"_ I had thought to myself to next day while mining in a cave I found while digging out an area for forges and chests. After smelting some iron I created an anvil and then two cauldrons. I filled one with water and left the other one empty. I then went to the crafting table and made a bowl-like design with stone as well as some leather gloves. I put on the gloves and then smelted some iron bars so that they ended up as molten iron. I took the molten iron, put it in the empty cauldron, and raced back to the crafting table where I made a stone mold for a thin sword blade. I filled the mold with the iron, and then put it into the cauldron with water. Eventually, the iron cooled and I emptied the mold onto the anvil. The blade looked rather sharp, certainly better than my wooden sword. Using some wood and 'LEATHER STRAP X2' that I had crafted I made the hilt of the sword.

'IRON KATANA'

I had done it, I had made an 'IRON KATANA'. The moment that text popped up, the blade and hilt made themselves perfect. They actually cleaned up (not to mention the blade sharpened) and righted themselves the moment that text appeared.

By the time I had finished my iron arsenal it was approaching dusk, so I covered up the entry stairs (minus the same hole to look out of.) and thought about the current situation.

_"It seems strange that of all people for Minecraft to abduct, a 13 year-old is the one it chooses. I couldn't have been a special circumstance, as I knew Attraides the moment I saw him, and I also knew I had to kill him, someone in their mid-20s would be a much better choice. I may be considered intelligent but I'm certainly not that strong. So why pick someone who wouldn't be the best option to kill Attraides until a good few years had passed?"_

My question was swiftly answered.

While I was pondering this subject I heard a couple of feminine voices from above-ground.

"So this is where your skeletons saw him?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well, I suppose there _is _a chest full of torches over there."

"Its probably just the remains of a burnt down village. You remember the nether assault on the overworld a couple of years ago, right?"

"Of course I remember it, everyone remembers it."

"Well, I'm bored standing around here, let's head back to the castle."

"Sure thing Skelly."

That was at least one name I recognized, Skelly was the princess of the skeletons, so it made sense that "her skeletons" were the ones to inform her.

Then I did something really stupid.

I carefully crawled up the stairway, making sure to be silent, and poked my head out of the one-block hole I had made. I looked around to see that the princesses were already far out of earshot. Interestingly enough, they actually seemed to be around my age.

_"Well, that's one question answered, along with five more raised." _I thought to myself.

In the end, only one thing seemed off about that moment before I crawled back into my house to go to sleep (which sadly only lasted for one Minecraft night.) and prepare to go deeper into the caves.

I felt like I was being watched...

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of "Tales of an Abysswalker", as far as Artorias being 13 when he is first sent to Minecraft, the main reasons for that will be explained at the end of this note (with a spoiler warning, of course.) It might be off to a slow start, but that's just to explain the "rules" of this version of Minecraftia. As far as Attraides goes, he'll play a bigger role later on, but the time for that is not now. [SPOILER ALERT: The rest of this paragraph is insight into my mind, which will likely spoil a good chunk of the story.] Artorias arrives when he is 13 for one major reason, by the time he and Najee meet, Artorias is 20 and well-versed with the normal Minecraft realms, as well as the abyss, and as such, he needs time (seven years time to be exact.) to explore the abyss, as well as go completely insane. Furthermore, I feel it adds a lot of impact to all this stuff if it occurs to a child, and that definately shows later on in the story. [SPOILERS END HERE]

~TMMM/GigaMettalix


End file.
